


Voltron: Crashing into Love

by GrayNeko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Shapeshifting, There might be another chapter one day, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayNeko/pseuds/GrayNeko
Summary: The missing adventure of Team Voltron during their run from Zarkon and his forces. After an encounter with an unusual world the team must come together in a way they never have before with the help of Princess Allura.
Relationships: Allura/Hunk (Voltron), Allura/Keith (Voltron), Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Voltron: Crashing into Love

The vastness of space, a serene ballet of infinite proportions carried out in indifferent silence, only to have the tranquility of it all disrupted as a ring of blue energy suddenly sprung into existence. As it crackled with power a wormhole formed in its center, a swirling miniature of the cosmos itself. From that pool of shifting light and darkness sped forth a ship and five crafts in the form of lions, flying in rotating formation around the larger ship.

"Did we lose them?" a voice called out anxiously over the comms linking all six craft.

"We'll have to wait and see Lance. Sit tight everybody and stay focused. Remember if Zarkon and his forces show up we have to keep them off the castle so Allura can gather enough energy for another jump."

That voice came from Shiro, leader of the Paladins of Voltron and pilot of the Black Lion. He may have sounded calm but there was an undertone of strain in his voice, with good reason. The team had been hard pressed by their powerful foe in a dangerous game of cat and mouse, jumping from one point to the next until it was all they could to make the next jump. That was especially true as they discovered the deterioration of their means of creating wormholes.

It had forced them to rely on Princess Allura's considerable wellspring of quintessence to create wormholes by sheer force of will but the process was quickly draining her. All the Paladins knew this and it had them on edge as they waited in tense silence only to have another voice startle them as it rang out on the comms.

"Actually Paladins, I've got good news," said Coran, the ship’s navigator and only other living Altean. "There's a nearby planetoid giving off intense interference that I think we can use to mask ourselves from whatever method Zarkon is using to find us. If not then it should provide some decent cover since it's also in an asteroid field."

"That's great Coran. All right team, you heard him, head for the planetoid," Shiro said as all six craft turned in formation.

"Coran, what kind of interference is this thing giving off? Nothing dangerous right?" inquired Pidge as she double checked the diagnostics of her craft, the Green Lion. "I'm not reading anything."

"Exactly, whatever this planetoid is it almost registers like a black hole; just eats up all sensor readings. Should be safe enough for us to hide out though."

"If this thing acts like a black hole, won't that interfere with the comms?" Hunk asked, unable to hide the undertone of nervousness that was often accompanied by the thought of risky tactics.

"Possibly but if we stay close to each other there shouldn't be a problem. Now stay alert Paladins, we're almost there," Coran cautioned

All eyes turned to their primary displays as a brown sphere began to dominate the view. It was definitely one of the uglier heavenly bodies they had seen, with little sign of vegetation and whatever bodies of water that could be seen being just as brown as the rest of the planetoid.

"Alright team this is close enough, now let's keep watch to make sure we've lost Zarkon for good," Shiro ordered as he reoriented his lion so he was looking out through the asteroid field. The others followed suit and for a moment all was quiet as they drifted in hopeful silence.

"Did it work? We're normally fighting for our lives by this point," said Keith who'd been too focused to speak until now.

"Oh man I really hope so, it feels like we've been fighting for days and I don't know how much more I could have tak— Hey, is everything getting smaller or just farther away?" The other lions turned their heads towards Hunk and his Yellow Lion at his strange question.

"Hunk, you doofus, you're drifting too close to the planet!" Lance yelled.

"Planetoid." Pidge interjected.

"Planet whatever, get back with the rest of us Hunk!" Lance finished with a shout.

"Uhm, I would love to but my lion isn't responding and I'm losing power," Hunk said, the tears of panic he was trying to hold back were practically audible to the rest of the team.

"Coran, is there anything that planetoid could be broadcasting that could interfere with our Lions?" Shiro asked.

"Paladins…kshz… planetoid… kvft… safe… dnnx… go…"

"Coran?" Shiro called out at the heavy static that seemed to be disrupting the comms. "Guess that comms issue was worse than we thought. Alright team, let's go get Hunk but be careful. If any of your Lions show signs of malfunction pull back as quickly as possible."

"Got it!" Came the reply from the other three as they moved with Shiro and his lion

They quickly realized the problem was far more serious as all their lions began experiencing sudden drops in power.

"Shiro, what do we do? At this rate we'll all lose power and crash," Keith called to the commander.

"Guys, please don't let me crash. Yellow has plenty of armor but without power I'm pretty sure the impact would turn me to jello. I DON'T WANT TO BE JELLO!" Hunk cried as panic overtook him.

"No one is going to be jello," Shiro said, evoking calm and authority as he considered their options. "We're turning this into a controlled crash. Everyone help guide Hunk to the surface before our lions lose power completely."

"Do you have a plan for getting us off this dirt ball afterwards?" Lance asked shrilly, his uncertainty growing unchecked as his lion began to shake and tremble.

"One problem at a time Lance. Pidge, pull up a little. We have to make sure we get our entry angle is just right," Shiro said with a grunt as he wrestled with the controls of the Black Lion.

"I'm trying but Green is struggling!" Pidge yelled in frustration as she did everything she could think of to combat the power loss.

"Keith, help Pidge. Everyone get ready to give it everything you got on my mark! Ready... Mark!"

The eyes of the four functioning lions all glowed as their engines gave one last mighty burst of energy, pushing them further into the atmosphere. Everyone was grimacing at the sudden g-forces that pressed at them and made their lions shake violently but through a combination of skilled piloting and sheer luck they managed to pull up, turning their descent into a less lethal trajectory.

"It's not over yet people! Brace yourselves!" Shiro warned as he pulled one last trick from his sleeve and deployed the Black Lion's wings, extending them to create as much drag as possible.

Everyone else yelled as they were nearly thrown from their seats. Their cries were lost in the thunderous din as the lions dropped from the sky and struck the ground.

***

"Coran, have you been able reach any of the paladins?" Princess Allura asked as she wrestled with the ship's controls.

"I'm sorry Princess, there's too much interference. Oh this is all my fault. We wouldn't be about to lose the universe's only hope if I had picked up on that warning beacon sooner," Coran said as he teetered between bursting into tears and ripping at his mustache in frustration.

"It's no one's fault Coran. We're all exhausted and we were bound to miss something. At least we seem to have lost Zarkon for now. That should give you plenty of time to make workable repairs to the ship," Allura said before she stepped away from the controls, drawing the attention of her advisor.

"Where are you going Princess?"

"To get our paladins back," Allura said determinedly.

"Princess! You can't go to the planetoid! You saw the same warning I did! We'll find another way. We'll- we'll send a probe. Yes! A probe with all the information the paladins will need. And we can stay here without you needing to go," Coran said as his argument devolved into panicked babbling.

Allura didn't turn to face Coran but her gaze did drop slightly as she spoke solemnly, "I have to. I made them paladins and that makes them my responsibility. Besides I refuse to let Pidge bare the brunt of what must be done." There was a hint of worry in her final words but she was out the door and moving towards the hangar before Coran could say anything.

***

"Everyone okay?" Shiro called out as he climbed from the hatch on his lion's head. He surveyed their crash sight grimly as the others responded.

"Thankfully I am not jello," Hunk said as he collapsed onto the head of his lion.

"That actually may have been one of my better crashes," Lance said from the ground as he rolled his head back and forth.

"As someone who was in the simulator with you for most of those I can agree," Pidge said as she clambered down the side of her lion.

"Keith, what about you? Are you injured?" Shiro called out as he realized he hadn't yet heard from the pilot of the Red Lion. He spun in place until he caught sight of him, standing on the neck of his lion with his back to the others. Shiro noted that he was holding his right shoulder.

"Keith?"

"There's a ship coming."

The chatter amongst the others stopped as everyone turned in Keith's direction, Pidge and Lance running through the maze of robot lion legs to get a clear view of the sky as Hunk pulled himself up.

In the sky a small gray blob of a ship could be seen. Its color meant it wasn't one of Zarcon's fighters but that alone sparked other conversations.

"Is that Coran and Allura?" Shiro asked

"How did they manage to counter the energy drain?" Pidge pondered

"I don't think they did. Look!" Hunk yelled as he pointed.

"Holy quiznack!" Lance cried out.

They could only watch the ship begin to jerk and drop erratically as it experienced the same power loss they had. For a moment there was a shared sense of panic as they feared it might drop out of the sky onto them but it managed to stay airborne long enough to arc over them. There was a collective cry as it plummeted in the near distance, quickly accompanied by an explosion that was just barely audible. Before anyone could take off in the direction of the second crash Shiro called out to them, "Above us!"

All eyes rose until they found a parachute drifting overhead, the figure hanging below it not easily distinguishable.

"It's Allura!" Lance shouted.

"How can you possibly tell? Sending the princess makes no sense. It's much more likely that she sent Coran to instruct us on how to fix the lions," Pidge argued as she adjusted her glasses.

"Hello Paladins! Is everyone unharmed?" came the voice of the Altean princess, causing Pidge to glare venomously at Lance as he oozed with smugness.

"Are we unharmed?! Are yo- Actually that's a fair question. Yeah, we're surprisingly okay. Are you unharmed?" Hunk yelled back.

"I'm fine. Though that was, umph, a little bumpier than I expected," Allura said as she finally landed, detaching her chute with a quick pull of a cord.

"Allura, not that we aren't glad to see you, but what are you doing down here? Why would you risk yourself?" Shiro demanded as he approached her.

The solemn gaze she fixed their commander with quieted any questions the others had. "I came because of the direness of the situation. This planetoid is no ordinary rock, it is closer to a Balmera in that it is alive; but unlike the Balmera which is symbiotic this thing, this _parasite_ , steals energies. That is why your lions failed, there is no greater source of energy than the quintessence within them."

"There has to be away to negate this thing's power or you wouldn't have come down here," Keith said before jumping from his lion. He landed with a grunt before falling to one knee as he clutched at his shoulder.

"Keith!" Shiro and Allura shouted in alarm as they hurried to his side.

"How badly are you hurt?" Allura asked as Shiro fixed him with a steely gaze.

"Sorry Shiro, was a little preoccupied or I'd have mentioned dislocating my shoulder," Keith said, taking a guess at their leader's displeasure.

"Allura, hold him steady in case he passes out," Shiro said as he placed one hand on Keith's shoulder while the other took hold of his wrist.

"That would most be most problematic if he did. Keith, I order you not to pass out," Allura said firmly but softly as she braced him.

"I'll do my best Princess," Keith said, managing a smirk at Allura even as Shiro's prodding at his arm made him bite back a groan of pain. Despite the pain he kept talking, "Why do I need to stay conscious? Are we going to perform a ritual like you did with the Balmera?"

"Something like that," Allura said, glad the two in front of her were too distracted to notice the darkening of her cheeks.

The others reached them just in time to see Shiro violently relocate Keith's shoulder back into place, which nearly made Hunk faint as Keith growled through gritted teeth.

"None of that now Hunk, Allura says we all need to stay conscious," Shiro said as he helped Keith roll his shoulder and test its mobility.

"We heard, something about a ritual? We were hoping to hear more," Pidge said as she and the others turned to Allura expectantly. A current of surprise ran through everyone when they found the normally collected and self-assured alien princess looking nervous with her cheeks aglow.

"The thing about this monster is that there is a type of energy that will send it into a temporary coma-"

"Awesome! Pidge and Hunk should be able to pull that off with our help no problem," Lance said, eager to get off this drab, brown monstrosity of a world.

"Well you're not wrong in that regard Lance," Allura said with a weak smile. "But the thing is, this energy can only be produced through intercourse," Allura finished softly, the marks on her cheeks almost glowing against the dark blush of her skin. Before anyone could truly process her words she had reached for the neck clasp of her space suit and begun undoing it.

There was a flurry of activity all at once: Shiro' metallic hand closed on her wrist before she had even exposed a shoulder, Hunk was holding and fanning Lance who had suddenly gone weak in the knees and seemed on the verge of fainting, Pidge was either shouting questions or obscenities, it was hard to tell because Keith was trying to talk over her which only made Pidge shout louder.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped, frozen by the near-roar that escaped Shiro. Despite the intensity of his outburst he portrayed calmness, or at least a decent façade as there was an edge to his voice as he continued, "Allura, could you please elaborate? Do you mean sexual intercourse? And if so who has to... be involved?"

Seeing how shaken everyone else was helped Allura strengthen her resolve, lessening the blush in her cheeks as she explained, "The energy is a unique form of quintessence emitted by higher life forms when they achieve orgasm by sex. Strangely enough this parasite only seems to be affected by the comingling of energy created when men and women copulate. And as for who, I believe all of us should be involved for the best chance of success."

"But," Hunk cut in suddenly, clearly flustered as he counted on his fingers, "there's more guys than there are women? How is that supposed to work? Not that I'm really on board with this plan, just curious."

"That is why I came, to help even things out a little," Allura said, as she cast an apologetic look in Pidge's direction.

"Well thanks Princess," Pidge spat cuttingly as she shot a withering gaze at everyone. "But I'd rather live out the rest of my days here than let anyone stick their dick in me."

No one had anything to say to that, in fact all the men dropped their gaze to the ground as they struggled with the reality of what was being asked of them.

"Pidge," Allura offered somewhat weakly, "I know I'm asking a lot of you but think of the good that could from it, it would be like another team building exercise."

"Team building exercise!? I'll show you a team building exercise!" Pidge shouted as she tore off her helmet and rushed at Allura only to be caught by Shiro's extended arm. She struggled, thrashing and kicking as Shiro pulled her away from Allura. Once his grip loosened enough she shoved him away from her and turned her back to him as she crossed her arms and fumed.

"Pidge, I understand how difficult this situation is and no one here is going to force you to go along with this," Shiro said as he approached her, his voice full of concern and sympathy. "But are you going to tell me you've come all this way and done so much to give up on finding Matt now?"

At first Pidge's face contorted with rage as she spun back towards him but by the second step tears were streaming down her face and by the time she reached him she was crying softly, her arms wrapping tightly around him. "I don't want my first time to be like this," she said softly into his chest.

"No one here is happy about this Pidge, but this is the only play we have," Shiro paused as he looked to Allura only to have her nod in solemn confirmation. "We'll just have to find away through the awkwardness of it all."

"Actually, I might have something that can help with that. Nobody move, I'll be right back," Lance said suddenly before darting back into the mess of crashed lions.

All eyes turned to Hunk who shrugged at the sudden scrutiny, "Hey don't look at me, I've got no idea."

"I swear if he brings back lube I'm going to kill him," Pidge growled before blushing as she realized she and Shiro were still hugging. The two quickly stepped away from each other. "Also, just to be clear, if we do this, which I haven't agreed to yet, you and I will not be involved with each other in any way."

Shiro glanced down at Pidge to find her making a concerted effort to stare straight ahead even as her cheeks flushed almost crimson. "I appreciate your candor and no offence but I'd prefer that too. It'd be pretty hard to look Matt in the face when we find him otherwise."

For a moment, despite her words, Pidge felt an intense attraction to her chivalrous, and admittedly handsome, leader. Fortunately Lance came jogging back to the group with some sort of bundle on his shoulder, providing the perfect distraction. Everyone's curiosity drew them closer together as he set the lumpy package down and undid the knot, revealing several gourds cushioned by blankets.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, how will these help make this less awkward?" Allura asked, leaning down to more closely examine them.

Lance picked one up and gave it a shake, letting everyone hear the sloshing of it's contents. "I give you the first and only yield of Château Liqueur de Lance."

His statement was met with various looks of incredulousness before Keith was finally able to ask, "Wait… You made alcohol? How? Why?"

"Hey, you never know when you're going to rescue a space babe and she'll want to celebrate but there's no high class dining establishment for light years around. With these all we'd need is a nice planet to watch the sunset on. And as for how, Hunk and me figured out how to ferment fruit juice back on Arus when we met the Arusians."

Once more Hunk found all eyes turned on him and this time he couldn't help but wilt under their gaze, "Hey, no no no. I theorized how it could be done but I had no part in this, this is all him."

"What's the big deal? It's not like we're on Earth and have to worry about breaking any laws. We're defenders of the universe, not a universal drinking age," Lance argued in anticipation of any protests.

"That's..." Shiro hesitated, "not wrong per se." He reached down and took one of the gourds, popping the plug with his thumb as he raised it to his nose. "It doesn't smell awful."

"Are we really going to do this?" Keith asked as he continued to glare dubiously at the gourds.

"Would you rather be sober?" Lance asked before he raised a gourd to his lips. He took a particularly ambitious swallow of his brew and everyone else got a good laugh as his eyes bugged and he went into a violent coughing fit that left him in tears. "It's a bit stronger than anticipated," he wheezed once he could breathe.

***

It didn't take very long for Lance's concoction to take effect and though not everyone was red in the face drunk, they were clearly buzzed. The paladins had even stripped off their armor as the drink suffused their bodies with heat, leaving them in their black body suits. The most prevailing effect though was a definitive lightening of the mood, no one had forgotten what they would have to eventually do but it didn't seem to weigh on them as much. In fact to an outside observer they could even be seen as having a good time.

Lance certainly was as he and Hunk swayed back and forth, an arm around each other's shoulder as they sang whatever song the others, but mostly Pidge, could think of. They weren't very good, they often didn't know half the words to the songs, but their sheer enthusiasm more than made up for anything they lacked. The others clapped and cheered, even joining in on occasion, but the one who seemed to be enjoying it the most was Allura.

This was the most she had been exposed to Earth culture and she sometimes burst into fits of giggles at the strangeness of the song subjects. The sound of her laughter made Lance's heart race a little, and coupled with the possibility of what might happen later made his suit a little tight in the crotch. His crush on Allura was no secret, but who could blame him for liking her? She was gorgeous in a literal out-of-this-world sense, not to mention strong, smart, and if all of that wasn't enough, an actual princess.

Lance got so caught up in thinking about Allura he overextended himself on a sway and lost his hold on Hunk, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Jeez Lance I'm starting to think you crash on purpose," Pidge said as she appeared above him, leaving him puzzled as to how she moved so quickly until he realized his head had landed in her lap.

"What can I say Pidge, my life is one long chain of happy accidents," Lance said, unable to contain his already uncontrollable flirtatious nature as he flashed a winning smile up at her. To his surprise her cheeks darkened even further and she abruptly looked away. Had he blinked he would have missed it because in the next instant her face had fallen as she frowned at the horizon, but it was that transition that wiped all thought of Allura from his mind. "Hey Pidge, I heard what you said to Shiro and I just wanted you to know I didn't want my first time to be like this either."

He had spoken softly so only she could hear him as the others laughed and chatted but the sudden tensing of her body told him she had heard him loud and clear. For a moment he feared he had said the wrong thing but she eventually looked him in the eyes.

"It must be the alcohol because I'm having trouble processing a couple things. 'Didn't'? And 'first time'?"

It was Lance's turn to blush but he still managed to smile up at her, "What makes you think I'm not a virgin?"

"I just assumed based on probability and the number of girls you hit on that you had to have gotten lucky at least once already. Now what do you mean 'didn't'?"

This time Lance's nervousness couldn't be easily played off so he took a swig from the gourd Pidge had been nursing before answering, "This isn't cool, what we have to do. I mean yeah I acted kind of excited at first but then you made a really good point, but at the same time Allura was also kind of right because there's no one else I'd rather be in this situation with." Lance realized he had started to ramble and coughed before continuing, "So I guess what I'm trying to say is as long as it's with you, someone I know and trust and admire, I'm okay with it all."

Pidge smiled bitterly and forced Lance to sit up as she drew her knees to her chest. "That sounds like a line you should be saying to Allura."

She regretted the words as soon as they left her lips but instead of seeming hurt Lance looked concerned as his eyebrows tented. "Pidge, if I wanted to say that to Allura I would, she's right over there. But I'm right here and I'm saying it to you."

The honesty in Lance's voice only made Pidge draw in tighter on herself as her face grew more crimson until she suddenly reached out in a flash and snatched the gourd from Lance's hand. He fell back in surprise as she raised the gourd up, taking the longest pull he had seen anyone take yet.

He stared in shock as she dropped the empty gourd to the ground and pounced on him. As she drove him to the ground their lips met in a wild collision that Lance was only too happy to embrace. Her slender frame seemed to fit perfectly against his body and he found himself pulling her closer, one arm wrapping around her waist as the other braced her upper body, his fingers weaving their way into her hair that was just starting to grow out again. Pidge was unrelenting as she gripped Lance's head in both hands, seemingly trying to drink him up until they were both left gasping for air. As they caught their breath she rested her forehead against his, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Still think I should be trying lines on Allura?" Lance teased as his hands moved down her body, enjoying the feel of it even through her suit.

"Shut up and get your suit off," Pidge said as she sat up and began pulling at her own suit. The amazing thing about their Altaen made bodysuits was the fact that they were designed around the species' shapeshifting ability and not only conformed around most body types but also could be pulled apart at any spot and would seamlessly reform for easy donning and removal. Lance and Pidge were both making excellent use of this feature and couldn't seem to take their eyes off each other as more skin was revealed, something they had in common with their forgotten audience.

***

Pidge and Lance had largely gone unnoticed by the others as Hunk meandered closer to them after Lance fell. Allura was trying to get the guys to laugh at a joke but was having difficulty for several reasons: one, she was far drunker than she would admit and kept getting the order of the joke mixed up, two, being drunk made her far gigglier than anyone on the team had ever seen her, three, on top of flubbing the joke's order she would sometimes slip into Altean, leaving everyone even more lost and prompting more giggles from her, and four, she was trying to tell a joke that was from an alien culture from ten thousand years ago.

"So then the Tokarian chef says, 'That wasn't a coat rack, that was my wife!'" Allura finished before bursting into laughter. The guys might have laughed with her but just as she was delivering the punch line the sound of bodies colliding had drawn their focus. "Coran would have found that hilario-oh my!" she started to say before spying what had caught the others' attention.

They stared in shocked silence as Pidge and Lance pawed at each other, seemingly oblivious to the rest of them. Hunk falling on his butt with a solid 'thud' snapped them out of their shock and they began to whisper to each other.

"Should we... should we give them some privacy?" Hunk asked out of the corner of his mouth as he stared like a deer in headlights.

It took Allura a moment to realize they were waiting for an answer from her, even Shiro seemed highly preoccupied by the scene before them. "Uhm, well," she paused as her gaze slid back to Lance and Pidge, the two kissing with an intensity that made her heart flutter and ignited a desire for more within her. "I suppose we shouldn't let them get too far ahead of us," she finished flirtatiously, drawing the men's eyes to her as she let her hands rest on Shiro's and Keith's inner thighs.

"Allura..." Keith tried to protest but was silenced as her hand slid further down until she was cupping his crotch, his growing erection throbbing at her touch.

"It's okay Keith, there's no need for fear or hesitation. Just remember we need to do this to save not only ourselves but Voltron and the rest of the universe. And more importantly, I _want_ to do this," Allura said before deftly slipping her hand inside his suit, removing one layer separating her hand and his cock. He stiffened momentarily as his face turned a shade of red to match his lion but as she continued to massage him he moaned softly and the tension seemed to flow out of him. Allura flashed him a sultry smile before turning to Shiro with lidded eyes, "My dear commander, since you stopped me from undressing earlier why don't you help me out of this suit?"

A nervous swallow was all that betrayed him as his hands moved to the collar of her suit. Hers was not as advanced as theirs so he had to undo a series of clasps that kept it sealed shut. With each clasp released the suit lost it's form fitting nature and began to slowly loosen and slide from her shoulders of its own accord. Her breath quickened as the suit teetered on the brink of falling off her shoulders completely, the thrill at the thought of being exposed in front of her friends mixing with the warmth of the alcohol coursing through her made it feel like her skin was on fire. A gasp escaped her as hands closed on her shoulders, catching her suit before it slipped down.

Before she could protest lips touched her neck, just below her ear. There was no way any of the Paladins could know that was an Altean erogenous zone, Allura barely knew about it (she had overheard some of the maids in the castle talking about it once and it had taken hours to stop blushing). She had never thought such a slight amount of pressure would make her feel so good as to make her body go limp, collapsing back into Shiro.

"Sorry Allura, did I hurt you?" Shiro asked, his voice filled with concern as Keith and Hunk shared a look of confusion and worry until Allura sighed blissfully.

"On the contrary," she purred as she reached back to pull Shiro down into a kiss. His hands slowly dragged her suit down her body, finally revealing her ample breasts to the others. The looks on Keith's and Hunk's faces had her fighting back a giggle so with a large smile she asked, "Well boys, am I too beautiful for words?"

"Can I touch them?" Hunk asked tipsily, surprising everyone after being silent for so long. Allura actually found it adorably charming and nodded encouragingly, biting her lip in anticipation as Hunk slowly reached out to cup her breast. His hand engulfed her tit and she threw her head back as his rough callouses brushed over her excited nipple, sending jolts of pleasure through her. As Hunk continued to massage and tease her breast she felt lips close around her other nipple and looked down to find Keith pulling at her breast. Despite his daring action he looked up at Allura cautiously, only plying his tongue when she gave him an approving look.

Allura could feel their desire growing, it was almost like a heady aroma, intoxicating in its own right. As Shiro continued to slide her suit down she found her heart racing wildly with the approach of the final threshold. Just as he was about to expose her fully he paused, and instructed Hunk and Keith to take over. Allura squirmed impatiently as the two of haltingly pulled her suit down when she felt fingers on that wonderful point of pressure behind her ear. As she melted into Shiro's lap she saw his flesh-and-bone hand reach down her body until a moan escaped her as his fingers slid along her slick folds. She barely registered the fact that she had been completely undressed as Shiro continued to toy with her. She had been prepared for pain, discomfort, humiliation, even degradation if that's what it would have taken when she came to help, but to be so attentively pleasured, it was almost too much. And yet she knew there was much more to come.

***

Pidge felt like she was losing her mind. Here she was stripping off every last inch of clothing as she straddled Lance who was squirming beneath her doing the same. Lance, the egotistical, oft oblivious, most show off-y, idiot who flirted with anything that passed for female. Lance, the sincere, almost always enthusiastic, most gorgeous idiot who made her heart skip a beat every time he smiled at her .

"Lance, what about me do you like?"

The question popped out of her mouth almost before she realized it. Lance had just finished kicking off his suit and paused with hands just about to take hold of Pidge's waist as he looked at her. He saw the fear and uncertainty in her eyes and slowly took hold of her, guiding her down to rest atop him.

"You're the smartest person I know, so smart that I'm actually kind of intimidated. Back at the academy you were cute for a guy but now that I see you, really see you, I don't know how I missed how beautiful you are. Do you want me to go on?"

Pidge pressed her face into his chest to hide how crimson she had become. "Alcohol really improves your flirting game," she mumbled giddily before glancing up at Lance through her banges. "How come it took all of this for you to hit on me?"

Lance's eyes darted away embarrassedly as he reached up to scratch at his cheek, "Well we hung out a lot back when I thought you were a guy and afterwards I figured you had seen me make an ass out of myself so many times that you must have thought I was a loser."

Pidge stared right through Lance's chest before she began a slow, slow, slow crawl up his body. "You want to know what I thought of you when we first met? That you were the worst thing to happen to me. I came to the Garrison looking for answers about my brother and father and then I got grouped with you. You and your jokes, and your sneaking out, and your always trying to have fun. You want to know why that was the worst?"

Lance swallowed nervously as he slowly nodded, confused by the mixed signals Pidge was giving him but unable to deny his arousal as her body pressed against his in a way that was very different from a moment ago.

"That was the worst because you made me want to have fun. I wanted to laugh and party and just be with you because you made wherever you were better. But I couldn't and I hated myself for wanting these things because they made me feel like I was abandoning my family, but I never hated you. I couldn't because I needed you to make jokes and goof off and to smile so everything wasn't so bad. And now I just need you," Pidge finished softly as she and Lance finally came face to face.

The kiss this time was slow and deep as Pidge slid her tongue into his mouth. Lance was continuously surprised by her boldness but no less receptive as his tongue wrestled with hers and his hands slid down to squeeze her ass.

Pidge chirped in surprise as her cheeks were roughly fondled and separated. Lance smiled at the adorable sound and pulled her up so he could trail kisses down her neck and shoulder, earning a moan from Pidge as she arched her back, suddenly presenting Lance with her chest.

Her breasts were surprisingly perky, it made him wonder how she had hidden them so well. Each was topped by an adorably petite, pale pink nipple that just begged to be kissed and that's exactly what he did. Pidge gasped as the tongue she had just been wrestling with batted at her nipple until it began to stiffen. Lance's fingers teased her other nipple to excitement as he delicately tested her sensitivity with his teeth. Pidge's nails dug into his shoulders as her whole body tensed, her mouth twisting into a smile that bordered on snarl as the line between pleasure and pain became a razor's edge.

"Man you are crazy sensitive," Lance said bemusedly as Pidge panted atop him. Before she could recover he lifted her hips and began guiding her even further up his body. Pidge grudgingly allowed him to direct her as she regained her senses, watching cautiously as he continued to have her shuffle forward.

A blush burned across her cheeks as she realized he had her positioned so she was straddling his face, giving him a front row view of her flushed mound and the tuft of brown hair that crowned it. She made to move back down but Lance's hands gripped her waist, holding her in place. He locked eyes with her as he dragged his tongue over her folds. The unfamiliar sensation made Pidge squirm but she couldn't look away as Lance plied himself to her slit.

Pidge's flavor filled Lance's mouth, a somewhat copper taste tinged with pungent sweat from their hours of hit-and-run fighting with Zarkon's forces but that didn't even register as a deterrent to him. With every probe of his tongue into her folds she grew wetter and shivered as her breath came quicker. As she struggled less one of Lance's hands left her hip and entwined itself with her own.

It was a small gesture considering that he was currently performing cunnilingus on her but it struck Pidge harder than she expected, almost bringing her to tears of joy. She smiled down at Lance before reaching down to run her fingers through his short cut hair.

"A little higher," she advised, directing him with her hand on his head. He renewed his efforts and soon his tongue was consistently hitting her clit as it emerged from its hood. Pidge's breath hitched with each pulse of pleasure and soon began to unconsciously rock her hips, a little at first but it quickly built into a steady rhythm as she felt an orgasm building.

Lance was awestruck as he gazed up at Pidge and the look on her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes narrowed yet unfocused as she panted wantonly. Her free hand left his head and trailed its way up her body until it reached a breast at which point she began to massage herself while gently tweaking her nipple. He buried his face into her pussy, burrowing his tongue as deep into her as he could as his free hand descended from her waist to her crotch, his dexterous fingers finding her clit and rapidly pressing it.

The climax Pidge had been steadily working towards suddenly crashed over her like a wave. It was so unexpected it nearly knocked her senseless as her whole body arched and a shuddering, guttural moan escaped her. As the crescendo of pleasure finally ended she began to slump but Lance's hands were there to support her. The two shared a smile as he helped lower her back down until a series of moans and grunts distracted the both of them. They looked in the direction of the disturbances and shared a quiet outburst of "Holy quiznack!"

***

It didn't take long for Shiro and Keith to strip down as Allura's nude form filled them with lust. She found herself kneeling between the two of them, stroking cocks that readily leaked precum. Shiro's cock was truly befitting one who piloted the Black Lion of Voltron, thick enough that her hand didn't quite close around it and long enough to seem daunting even to Allura's sex-clouded mind. Keith's was... less so, not to say it wouldn't be adequate in other circumstances but next to Shiro's it was almost laughable. Not that Allura let on about any of that, even drunk and hornier than she could imagine she still had the tact befitting a princess.

Shiro quaked with pleasure as Allura's lips wrapped around his cock, a moan rumbling up through her as his salty precum painted her tongue. She quickly descended on his cock as far as she could, reaching just past the halfway mark before she could feel her airway closing off. At the same time she switched to massaging Keith's balls, eliciting a moan of gratitude from him. She alternated between his balls and his shaft as she bobbed her head on Shiro's dick, slowly working on fitting more of his cock down her throat. She only relented when she felt his body tense, backing off quickly with an audible 'pop' as his cock came free.

"Let's try for a tremendous finale, shall we?" she said to Shiro with a playful wink as he panted from having come so close to cumming. With that she turned to Keith and took the whole of his cock in one go.

Keith threw his head back as her tongue and throat massaged the entirety of his dick. His hands gripped Allura's head to get her to ease off but she did not let up as her tongue slid out and caressed his balls. Keith gasped and then the hands that had been trying to pull her off now held her in place as he came.

Allura's squeal was muffled as cum filled her mouth, Keith's seed was bitter and plentiful. She choked momentarily, cum spilling down her chin before she managed to swallow the first couple of shots down. By the time he had finished coming and stepped back Allura was gasping for air, cum dripping down her chin. She looked to Keith to admonish him for his minute man performance but stopped when she saw that he was still fully erect, his cock throbbing in time with his heartbeat.

"That's an impressive trait and I know just where to best put it to use," she said before reaching out to grab Shiro and Keith by the wrists. She wordlessly directed them, guiding Shiro to lay down on his back where she could mount him. There was a look of pure bliss on her face as his cock spread her apart and filled her so full she almost couldn't stand it. She looked back to Keith and reached back to spread her ass cheeks, giving him a special view of her winking asshole. He swallowed nervously but did not need any further invitation as he knelt behind her and began to align himself. His cock was perfect for her asshole, very snug but not straining it too far and still slightly slick from his own cum.

As Allura grew accustomed to these wonderful new sensations it occurred to her that someone was missing from their little tryst. She looked about and found Hunk sitting a few feet away, timidly watching even as he sported a massive tent in his pants.

"Hunk, is something the matter? Why don't you join us?" she asked before letting out a throaty moan as Keith and Shiro began to thrust their hips.

"Uh, nothing against you Allura, you're gorgeous and sexy, but I kind of had this thing with that girl, Shay? Remember her? From the Balmera? I mean I wouldn't call it serious, we still barely know each other but there was definitely something there and I do like her and I feel like this would somehow be a betrayal of whatever our relationship might become? Does that make sense? I think I rambled there a bit."

"I understand Hunk," Allura started to say before pausing as Shiro and Keith's pace increased. She bit her lip and allowed her head to drop for a moment, revelling in their energetic thrusts before continuing, "Allow me to offer a counterpoint, you will never be able to pursue that relationship with Shay if we don't generate enough quintessence to render this monster comatose. So please take your cock out and come over here."

Swayed by her logic as much as the commanding tone she used Hunk jumped to his feet and pulled apart the fabric at his crotch. Allura blinked in disbelief as Hunk lumbered closer until there was absolutely no denying it, Hunk was massive. He had to be nearly as large as Shiro, but from the crown of his cock to about three-quarters of the way down his shaft he was as thick as a drinking glass. His girth was so much that even hard his cock hung low without support, it made it look as if there was a club dangling between his legs.

Allura licked her lips as she lifted his daunting phallus and gave it several experimental tugs. A liberal amount of precum poured from his slit in response and she happily lapped at whatever did not slick her grasp. She tentatively sucked on his cock head, feeling her jaw creak before she reached his glans. She paused and closed her eyes as she began to concentrate, which was no easy feat considering she wanted to cry out like an animal as Shiro teased her nipples and Keith's pace had increased almost wildly.

For a moment nothing happened and then her eyes opened in alarm. _She couldn't shapeshift!_ _Nothing!_ _Not even a pigment shift!_ Was it the alcohol, some unforeseen side effect? Or could the planetoid itself be affecting her? She didn't have time for further contemplation because in that moment Hunk's hands grabbed the back of her head and began forcing his cock further into her mouth. He must have taken her pause for a sign that she wanted him to take the initiative, like Shiro and Keith. She would have pushed him off and made him aware of the situation but Keith made matters worse by grabbing her wrists, using her arms as leverage so he could really slam himself against her ass.

She tried to protest but with Hunk's cock barreling down her throat her cries sounded like squeals of excitement. She looked up at Hunk with begging eyes but his head was thrown back as he savored the massaging confines of her mouth and throat. Her jaw ached as he reached the point where her airway was cut off, her panic rising with the realization that there were still inches to go before he was fully inside her.

Allura's vision began to swim as her body cried out for oxygen but even worse than that was how good she felt. The sense of powerlessness should have terrified her after everything she had been through but some part of her knew that the three of them would never really hurt her and so her racing heart only seemed to intensify the sensations she felt, bringing her closer to her first real orgasm. As she teetered on the edge of passing out Hunk's grip shifted, moving lower until his fingers pressed on the spot that Shiro had been teasing earlier. Allura felt like she was melting again, only this time she had no idea how literal that feeling was.

Her body softened, becoming almost pliable as it molded itself to become the perfect fit for each of the three cocks that were stuffing her holes. The changes were subtle but noticeable to Hunk, Shiro, and Keith as their cocks were gripped and massaged like never before, eliciting intense moans of pleasure from all three nearly simultaneously. Other changes were less subtle as Shiro's hands went from merely fondling her breasts to overflowing with flesh while Keith suddenly found her ass a bit more cushioned while he pounded it. Most important of all though was that Allura could breath again even as Hunk began to piston away with his massive cock.

No longer under threat of suffocation Allura was able to moan with abandon as she rocked her hips wildly. Her cries of pleasure steadily grew sharper and sharper as she felt her orgasm approaching, and with it a thought that would have made her shout were her mouth not stuffed with cock.

***

Pidge and Lance watched in awe as their teammates fucked like mad. Pidge blushed furiously and looked to Lance to find him slack jawed. It was clear he was etching the image Allura into his brain, which prompted a swift nudge in the ribs from Pidge.

"Ow! What was that for?" Lance hissed softly as he finally tore his gaze from Allura.

"For being more interested in that porno happening over there than in me!" Pidge said intensely while matching his volume.

"Hey I can be equally aroused by two different things. And you were staring too!"

Pidge didn't have an immediate comeback for that so instead she switched tactics, "What exactly about that gangbang excites you anyway? Her giving a blowjob? Or putting it up her butt?"

Pidge had hoped to fluster him and indeed he did seem flushed as his eyes darted about before he let out a great exhale and met her gaze.

"It's a power thing, it's really hot when someone submits so completely," he said hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure he was using the right words.

"So you're turned on by girls being submissive?" Pidge asked, finding her curiosity piqued, even if she somewhat dreaded the answer.

"It doesn't have to be the girl, it can be hot when a guy submits to a woman," Lance said, oblivious to the smile spreading across Pidge's face.

"Well in that case I guess it's a good thing I'm on top," Pidge said sultrily as she reached between them and gripped his shaft. Lance quivered visibly as she held him firmly, guiding his cockhead to her still damp folds. He watched with breathless anticipation as she pressed his cock against her pussy but changed the angle so there was no chance of penetration. Instead she rocked her hips and dragged her pussy down the length of his shaft, slicking it with her juices. Now she had his cock pinned against his body as she slid forward, stopping just short of his head.

The two were panting heavily as they stared at each other, occasionally stealing glances at their crotches with looks of amazement as Pidge continued to rock back and forth.

"Pidge, huh, if you, fuck, if you keep that up, I'm going t-t-to come!" Lance said with the greatest of difficulties as he poured what little willpower he had left into resisting his body's natural instincts.

It was as if she could read his body as easily as she could a circuit board because she rode him right up to the brink and suddenly backed off, leaving him momentarily taught as a bowstring. He panted heavily as his body slowly began to relax before Pidge clamped her mouth over his, kissing him deeply, which helped ease off some the tension. He was just beginning to contemplate getting revenge on her when she struck first, somehow managing to line up a perfect shot and drop herself onto his dick.

In hindsight it wasn't a great plan, she hadn't really taken into consideration the length of Lance's, well, lance, which was considerable, especially in comparison to her petite frame. The result was her grimacing as it felt like she'd been punched in the stomach from the inside. Almost immediately Lance's arms were around her as he sat the both of them up, hugging her tight as the position relieved some of the pain in her abdomen.

"Holy crow Pidge, are you ok?" he asked gently as one hand reached up to stroke her hair.

Pidge nodded, not willing to trust her voice lest a weak sob escape her. It wasn't so much the pain that had her on the verge of tears but the embarrassment she felt at having done something so foolish. Lance paid it no mind as he tenderly kissed her shoulder, slowly working his way up from there until he was nuzzling her neck

"Hey, how about from now on you leave the crashing to me?" he said softly with a hint of amusement. Pidge chuckled in spite of herself and found his lips on hers, a kiss she was only too glad to return. "I'm going to start moving you now if you're ready?"

She nodded gingerly, suppressing a shudder as he began to slowly lower her back down. This time her body had time to cope with the penetration so instead of intense pain she was left with a not unpleasant sensation of being filled. Before she went too far down he began to lift her, bringing her higher than before until just the tip of his cock remained insider her. The dragging of her walls made her reflexively tense and they shared moan of pleasure as she gripped him tighter, which made her descent even more agonizingly wonderful. She clung to Lance as he lowered her even further, moaning softly in his ear.

"I think we can go faster," she whispered breathily, her cheeks flushed with euphoria.

"I'm going to need your help then," Lance said with a grunt of effort.

"Boo-mph," Pidge began to tease, sticking her tongue out at him only to have him kiss her deeply, twining her tongue with his own. She unhooked her feet from around the small of his back and planted them on the ground, allowing her to use Lance as a fulcrum with her hands on his shoulders. Together they slowly began to increase her pace until she was steadily bobbing up and down on his cock. Every descent Lance kept her from going down too far but the more his cock stirred up her insides the more she wanted all of it inside her.

"Lance, I need you to fuck me!"

He cocked an eyebrow at her, smirking sarcastically, "I'd say we've been fucking Pidge but if you want to consider everything up to here foreplay, that works for me."

"Laaance!" Pidge's need and frustration turned his name into a growling moan. She got her wish in a flash as Lance pulled her close and rolled the both of them. She barely had time to yelp before she found herself beneath Lance who smiled wolfishly at her. He leaned in to kiss her neck, beginning a slow rhythm of pushing into her as he did so. Pidge couldn't explain why but the fact that he was actively thrusting into her made it feel so much better.

She was about to protest his slow pace when the sensation of teeth on her neck made her gasp. Lance nipped her again to her surprised delight as his pace began to quicken rapidly. She threw her head back, giving him free range of her neck as she let out staccato moans with each thrust from him.

Lance had been holding himself back, the image of her face twisted in pain as she tried to take all of his cock serving as the perfect restraint. He never wanted to see her like that again so despite every instinct telling him to ravage her like an animal he waited, giving her time to adjust. Now though, now she was actually asking for it and the animal inside of Lance was slipping its leash. One hand gripped her hip as the other hooked under her knee, raising her leg up, allowing him to drive himself deeper.

Pidge panted wildly as Lance finally worked the last of his cock into her. Each thrust made her whole body tense as his cock struck what she could only imagine was the entrance to her womb. It had hurt when she had dropped herself onto his dick but now each little collision made her breath hitch and stomach flutter in the most amazing way. She clung to Lance as she felt another orgasm building, her sharp cries of pleasure forming a chorus with his grunts and moans.

' _PALADINS! Your attention please!_ '

The sudden telepathic intrusion by Allura made them both jump but fortunately failed to throw off their rhythm, not that that made Pidge any less annoyed.

"What princess, we're a little busy!" she snapped as she turned her head towards Allura.

' _I forgot an important detail earlier, we must all try to climax simultaneously for the greatest effect._ '

"Oh, is that all?!" Lance yelled with exasperation, joining Pidge in glaring at the Altean princess.

Their shared anger oddly dissolved into laughter as they looked to each other.

"Are you telling me that if we _screw_ up the solution is to keep _screw_ ing?" Pidge could barely keep from laughing uproariously as she clung to Lance.

"Hey Pidge this is one the few times were being a fuck-up is a good thing!" Lance exclaimed, forcing Pidge to clap her hands over her mouth as she snorted.

The two hadn't stopped fucking in the slightest throughout their joking and as their laughter finally began to fade they returned to kissing passionately.

"Don't worry about us Allura, you just focus on getting everyone over there to pop at once," Lance said between kisses.

' _That_... _shouldn't_... _be_... _a problem'_ Allura's telepathy carried with it an echo of her physical state and Pidge and Lance both quivered from the sensations of phantom pleasure.

"Well Pidge, you ready?" Lance asked as he placed his hands on her knees, spreading her open just a little wider as he pulled himself out completely.

Pidge nodded enthusiastically as she bit her lip, "Yes, give it to me Lance."

His hands slid to the inside of her knees as he lifted, making Pidge gasp as her flexibility was put to the test. He had her nearly folded in half, her knees near her shoulders, her rear lifted just a little off the ground. Lance's cock slid against her folds as he practiced his thrust, making her quake with anticipation before he neatly and precisely slid it home in one go.

Almost before she could register that first thrust Lance was pumping like an animal, slamming his hips into her harder and deeper than he ever had before. Pidge gasped and swore intermittently as each thrust hammered at her cervix, leaving her balanced precariously between pleasure and pain once more. Her eyes rolled nearly all the way back as her pussy squeezed Lance's cock reflexively, driving him to press down on her even more, her body at his mercy as it was folded in half.

Such intensity has its limits and Lance finally reached his, his hands slipping from her legs to cup her face, kissing her deeply as he drove himself into her one last time. For Pidge, being pushed so hard had felt amazing and now with his body bearing down on her fully as his tongue swirled in her mouth and his cock filling her with an explosion of warmth opened the floodgates of her pleasure. She cried wildly into the kiss as her legs and arms wrapped around Lance, trying to coax even more of him inside her as she shivered and trembled.

As much as the two were wrapped up in each other they couldn't help but notice a pulse of energy that occurred at the same time as their mutual orgasm. While they slowly regained their senses they looked over to find the state of the others. Hunk and Keith were both lying flat on their backs, seemingly stunned but still conscious. Allura was a cum covered mess collapsed atop Shiro and if their eyes were to be believed some parts of her were shrinking, specifically in the T&A department. Shiro also seemed a little out of it but was still awake and when he made eye contact with them he turned to stare at the sky, apparently trying to play off the fact that he was naked with an equally naked princess on top of him while his flaccid cock fell out of her cum drenched vagina.

It was a lot to process, so much so that Lance almost didn't hear the voice coming from his helmet laying some feet away.

"Hello? Hello?! Can anyone hear me? Princess Allura? Paladins? Anyone! Oh quiznack..."

Coran's voice trailed off into agitated muttering after that. As much as he'd prefer to stay embraced with Pidge Lance began to move. He kissed Pidge on the forehead as he pulled out of her, causing them both to shiver momentarily. He jumped to his feet and hurried to his helmet, scooping it up and holding it near his face rather than putting it on because there was just something awkward about wearing only a helmet.

"Coran, we can hear you. I guess that means it worked? This thing knocked out or what?"

"Oh thank goodness, you are all alright. I would say it worked better than expected. All scans suggest the parasite has been rendered completely inert. I think it might be dead, overloaded on quintessence."

Lance couldn't help but ooze with pride as he turned to the others, "Hear that guys? We fucked so hard we killed a planet!"

There were a couple of half-hearted cheers, Hunk lazily raised a thumbs-up at him, and Pidge chimed in with "Planetoid."

"I'm afraid it's not quite time to celebrate, with the parasite dead its abilities that kept us hidden are also gone. I've made some workable repairs to the Teludav system but we need to get moving or else Zarkon could find us again."

"Quiznack, alright everybody, Coran says there's no time for cuddling. We've got to get back to the castle before Zarkon tries to ruin what turned out to be a really great time. So get dressed and get to your lions."

He made his way back to Pidge to offer her a hand up, which she gladly accepted. As he bent down to get his suit he felt a pinch on his ass cheek that made him jump. He glared down at Pidge who looked the picture of innocence as she redressed until her eyes slid coyly in his direction and a smile split her face.

"Once we're in the clear someone is going to get quite the spanking when we go another round," Lance said softly so only she could hear as he bent past her to retrieve his armor

"Promises, promises," Pidge teased before dashing away to her lion, leaving Lance to blush and stare at her retreating ass.

Hands clapping together made him turn his head to find Allure somehow immaculately clean and looking quite pleased as she smiled behind clasped hands.

"I'm so glad to see the two of you are going to continue the 'team building exercises'. I don't think any of those three are interested in any more sessions. Hmm, though perhaps Shiro..." Allura trailed off as she almost hungrily studied the commander over her shoulder. To Lance Shiro seemed particularly stiff as he made sure Keith's shoulder was still in good condition.

"Uh, Allura?" Lance asked, snapping her out of whatever day dream she had been descending into.

"Oh, uhm, yes. What I wanted to say was that I was hoping you and Pidge would be open to allowing me to join you in your next 'session'. I didn't get a chance to bond with either of you and I feel that should be corrected." With that Allura turned and approached Shiro, casually looping her arm around his as she guided them in the direction of the Black Lion.

It took Lance a moment to pick his jaw up off the floor but he was smiling as he finished donning his armor. He was the last one to make it to his lion and seemingly lost in the most pleasant daydream as Blue knelt to let him in. As he settled into his cockpit his hand reached out to open a private channel to Pidge but stopped just shy of the panel. He smiled once more, "Nah, I've got a better idea."

The Blue Lion roared to the sky as it leapt into the air and quickly joined the others.


End file.
